Just the two of us
by ThatGirl35
Summary: Day five of JeanKasa week, prompt: secret. Can she trust him to keep her heart safe?


Prompt: secret

It shone. Finally.

With a small sigh of relief, Mikasa leaned back and stretched, joints popping with her movement. She'd just spent over an hour meticulously cleaning, oiling and polishing her 3DMG, and the effort showed.

Everything gleamed to a point of perfection that Levi Heichou would have absolutely nothing to complain about. Smiling in satisfaction that she was finally done, she spared a glance at the young man next to her.

Jean was leaning back, arms crossed, feet stretched out under the table, and eyes closed. His gear was already done. Leather oiled, joints scrubbed and oiled, polished and ready to go. She took a moment to appreciate the defined arm muscles she could see through his linen shirt. It had taken almost getting killed for her to notice him, but now that she had, it was hard to ignore him.

He had been arrogant and almost childish when they first met, him picking fights with Eren and squabbling so easily. But now? Now he had matured into a fine leader, he and Eren had made peace to some extent, and he had saved her life.

After he had saved her from the titan, she had wondered why he kept popping into her mind randomly. It was Sasha's comment that made her start to wonder about her feelings towards the brunette, and it was Armin who urged her to accept them. And now she was just wondering if she was ready to let Jean know that.

She smiled at him, knowing he couldn't see her or know her thoughts. It was just the two of them in here, and so she hesitantly reached out to brush his cheek with her fingers. She was delighted to note that his skin was warm and soft, with just the beginnings of peach fuzz along his jaw.

His eyes snapped open and he turned towards her, eyes questioning.

Quickly retreating her hand back to her lap, Mikasa gestured towards her gear.

"I'm done. You didn't have to wait for me, you know."

Pausing as if he was unsure that he woke to what he thought he woke to, Jean smiled at her. "No worries. I got to stay inside with you _and_ not have Levi Heichou bust my butt for being lazy."

He stretched and Mikasa tried to look away, but failed when he leaned back, his ab muscles visible through his shirt.

_He needs to get a shirt that isn't so see-through. No guy should look that good while stretching! Or sleeping, for that matter. _ She thought back to when he made dinner recently for their team. _Or cooking, or anything else that he does! _

Jean smirked at her.

"Like what you see?"

Mikasa flushed red when she realized she had spaced out while staring at him.

"Uhhh..."

Jean's chair creaked as he pushed it back and stood up. He leaned over the table, picking up the pieces to his 3DMG and re-assembling them quickly. Deft fingers screwed bolts back into place, slipped blades into their slots and tightened belts to the proper length. His cheeks were slightly pink despite his cocky comment moments earlier.

Berating herself, Mikasa hurried to do the same, mentally scolding herself for such an air headed moment.

_Great, now he's laughing at me. What if he thinks I was ogling him or something? That's not what I was doing! I was... _Mikasa's brain was laughing at her while she tried to justify to herself what she had been doing. _I was...admiring how well his body responded to training. Yes, that's it!_ _Good grief, it's a good thing Armin wasn't here to notice that. ...Or Eren, for that matter. He wouldn't like that idea at all, if he knew I liked Jean... _

She sighed and bonked her knuckles against her forehead gently. She knew that she liked him, but what to do about it? They had finally started a genuine friendship, but how to progress from that stage on to the next?

"Mikasa? Are you ok? You've been spacing out a lot recently. Are your ribs bothering you at all?"

Mikasa shook her head quietly.

"No, they're totally healed. I'm just...lost in thought. Sorry if it worried you." She smiled at him while tightening the last screw of her gear. He looked relieved but like he didn't fully believe her, as she could see the concern shining bright in his eyes.

"Jean, do you really like me?" The words slipped out before she could reign them in.

Brown eyes met hers, surprised.

One heart beat passed. Another.

Jean's expression ranged from surprised to embarrassed to determined. He stepped closer to her and silently reached forward to touch her hair. He smoothed a strand down and tucked it behind her ear.

"Yes. I do. A bit more than 'really like', but we'll go with that for now." His voice didn't shake when he replied, gaze never looking away from her. He stepped even closer to her, sliding his hand to her shoulder, down her arm, and to her hand. "And what of it? Does that mean anything to you yet?"

His hand was warm.

_So warm._

Mikasa couldn't find her voice while staring into his eyes. She was amazed to watch how his eyes shifted from their normal light brown to a deeper shade of brown. And she was almost concerned to note how her knees seemed to be in danger of giving way. She could stand up to titans, to Levi Heichou, to Eren when he was being pig-headed, but now, with Jean standing so close to her, she could barely think straight, let alone stay standing.

"I...uh..."

_Yes! _Her brain was screaming out. _Yes! _But the words couldn't come to her mouth. She stood, frozen, unsure of how to reply.

Jean just stood there, thumb rubbing the back of her hand, waiting for a reply. His eyes finally gave in to their nervousness, but still he waited patiently.

Finally, her tongue unglued itself from the roof of her mouth.

"Yes." She whispered, finally able to drop her eyes from his. "It means a lot to me."

She would've said more if it wasn't for her breath being stolen away by his hug. In the last 5 years, she'd only been hugged by Eren and Armin, and a few times by the girls in the 104th. Not by any other guys though. His hug was...

Wonderful. He stood there, as firm as a rock, holding her tightly, running his hand over her hair. She inhaled and the scent of pine, musk and cedarwood invaded her senses. Hands moving on their own accord, she embraced him in return, squeezing him tightly. After a moment she leaned back to look at him, eyes searching his face.

"Can I trust you? You won't die on me anytime soon? You'll stay here? Be my home, my family? ...you won't leave me?" Mikasa said the last of her questions more quietly, almost more to herself.

Jean nodded. "Of course. I've lived this long, waiting to hear you say this, I'm not dying yet. The best has yet to happen!" He lifted her chin to look in her eyes. "I'm never leaving you."

Eyes brimming with unshed tears Mikasa hugged him again.

Then they heard voices outside, coming closer. They looked at each other, eyes questioning. Jean sighed and stepped back, freeing her from his arms.

The moment his arms left her, Mikasa felt the cold of the air. How on earth was it possible to already miss his hug? She looked up at him, smiling at his expression.

"Can we keep this a secret, for at least a little bit, please?" She asked anxiously, hoping that the voices they heard outside would stay outside just a few moments longer. "I want to have a little bit of time to ease Eren into this idea."

Jean nodded. "I understand. But if he says anything mean to you again, I claim full rights to interfere and defend you. I'm not staying quiet and in the distance any more." His eyes glinted and he reached forward to grasp her hand once more. "I love you Mikasa. And I'm never going to let you forget that now."

He brought her hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss there before releasing her and turning away to his gear on the table, seconds before the door slammed open and Eren walked in, talking over his shoulder to Levi Heichou.

Mikasa turned away from the newcomers quickly, gathering together her gear as well, blushing from head to toe. She held a hand over her heart, feeling the increased thumping in her chest and hoped the girls wouldn't be coming in soon too.

_How am I going to keep this a secret when he makes me feel like this?! _


End file.
